Particle control screen assemblies have been used for perforated pipes used in a well. The particle control screen assembly typically includes at least one outer cylindrical perforated plate and at least one inner fine mesh control screen contained therein. For example, arrangements of particle control screen assemblies for a perforated pipe used in a well are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,782,299, 5,899,271, and 5,937,944, all to Simone et al., and commonly owned by the present assignee of the instant patent application.
In this field, it is desirable to minimize leakage of sand or other particulate into the perforated pipe. There are several sand control products that use an unsintered/non-diffusion bonded mesh layer for the filter medium and subsequent drainage layers. However, existing unsintered/non-diffusion bonded mesh layer products typically include a longitudinal seam joint that is created by folding or crimping. This longitudinal seam joint creates a leak path between the folds. This leak path is particularly prevalent when fluid is pumped into the well by pumping fluid down the well and into the formation. To prevent the formation of a leak path, welded seams have been used with sand control product made from diffusion bonded mesh. However, this product is extremely expensive to manufacture.